politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Soup Kitchen
Soup Kitchen (Soup) is a purple team alliance that was founded on April 1, 2019 by Charlie Traveler and Kevanovia after a months-long journey with the Hobo Express. Soup is a founding member of the MDP bloc Chaos, along with Church of Spaceology, The Knights Radiant, and Seven Kingdoms. History October 2018 Bad Company members Charlie Traveler, Kevanovia and Kiloist (The trio famously known for the media production Great Job! with Kev and Charlie) began discussing the creation of a new alliance. November 2018 Kevanovia departs Bad Company to further help network and recruit for the upcoming project. January 2019 Charlie Traveler and Kevanovia begin the Hobo Express. Jumping from alliance to alliance with follow-up reviews on their Great Job! program. Each alliance they depart, additional members join the Hobo Express. Kevanovia works with Spaceman Thrax (Church of Spaceology) to create a project that ends up becoming the bloc known as Chaos. April 2019 Hobo Express make their final stop, the creation of Soup Kitchen. Soup Kitchen is founded with 100k Nation Score. Chaos is created in partnership with Church of Spaceology, The Knights Radiant and Seven Kingdoms. Soup Kitchen puts forward their first Community Outreach Program by declaring a 1 v 2 war on Fark & WTF. Soup Kitchen grants White Peace after 10 days of war. May 2019 Soup Kitchen breaks into the Top 10 alliances. Prominent community member and Sous Chef of IA, Radovanko, deletes nation. Chaos bloc is declared on by KETOG, starting the Surf's Up War. June 2019 A plot to hit Chaos, crafted by Black Knights and the Covenant, is leaked onto the forums. Chaos begins Dial Up War by preemptively hitting the group later known as Coalition B. Members Gatorcock, Otto von Bismark and Drekki depart the alliance to create the alliance The Manhattan Cartel. September 2019 Prominent member, SamohT, and Sous Chef of Econ, Dynamic, return to Rose. TheRebelMan goes on hiatus. October 2019 Charlie Traveler and Kevanovia step down from leader positions due to limited availability. Pika and Kiloist are appointed Executive Chef and Head Chef. December 2019 Prominent member and Relief Chef, Illen, departs Soup Kitchen and join The Knights Radiant. Government History Founding Government of Soup Kitchen Executive Chef: Charlie Traveler Head Chef: Kevanovia Sous Chef of FA: Kiloist Sous Chef of IA: Radovanko Sous Chef of MilCom: TheRebelMan Sous Chef of Econ: Dynamic Relief Chef: SamohT 2nd Government of Soup Kitchen Executive Chef: Charlie Traveler Head Chef: Kevanovia Sous Chef of FA: Kiloist & HannaH Sous Chef of IA: Pika Sous Chef of MilCom: Caanite Sous Chef of Econ: LeftBehind Relief Chef: Illen 3rd Government of Soup Kitchen Executive Chef: Pika Head Chef: Kiloist Sous Chef of FA: Kevanovia Sous Chef of IA: HannaH Sous Chef of MilCom: Caanite Sous Chef of Econ: LeftBehind Relief Chef: Spectre Announcements *The Soup is Hot (DoE) *A Valid CB (Establishment of Chaos) *Careful, it's Soup! (DoW on Fark and World Task Force) *Endgame (Chaos Bloc DoW on Black Knights) Conflicts Hobo Express The Hobo Express was the prequel to Soup. Category:Alliances Category:Purple Alliances Category:Active Alliances